Shoe Game
by riotousorder
Summary: It's their wedding. Shouto and Izuku decide to play the shoe game. Sitting back to back, with two different shoes in their hands, they get ready to answer questions.
1. Chapter 1

Shouto circles a finger on the bright red canvas sneaker sitting on his left thigh. It is a stark contrast to his black formal dress shoe sitting sideway on his right thigh.

Even in this most important day, Izuku still opts for this garish, endearing pair of red shoes. They unbelievably go well with his overall look so Shouto isn't complaining.

Uraraka circles around, pink dress bobbing up and down with her steps, so she is facing the audience, a mix of Izuku's family and their classmates. Shouto sees his mother and sister sitting in the background, murmuring happily to each other. No press. Thank the lord.

She is holing a piece of paper in her hand, trying hard not to laugh. Shouto is regretting his decision now, and from the creaking from behind, Izuku is probably daunted as well.

'Right,' Uraraka speaks up, dragging out the 'i'. 'Are you ready? It's time for the first question!' She is sputtering with laughter now. Shouto is completely spooked on the inside. What hellish questions have their classmates come up with?

Cheers and clapping goes up from the audience. Uraraka clears her throat theatrically.

'First question is,' here she pauses for dramatic effect, 'Who makes better breakfast?'

Well that is actually innocent.

Without any hesitant, Shouto raises the red shoe. Izuku makes great food, no matter which meal. Real, hot, handmade food. Compare to Shouto's go-to choices of fast food and instant noodles, Izuku's food is god-sent.

They are equally busy with hero business but that does not stop Izuku from preparing food three times per day, everyday.

Scattered snickers goes up from the crowd.

Uraraka puts a tick on her paper. 'Next question. Who is more likely to set the kitchen on fire?'

Again, with certainty, Shouto puts the red shoe up in the air. Making good food isn't actually equal to being coordinated in the kitchen, as Shouto has found out after months of living with Izuku in the same apartment and observing him cook. He is a bumbling mess while cooking; knocking things down, breaking things, cutting himself, getting electric shock, slipping on the floor because of grease while frying fish, burning himself every now and then. Miraculously enough, he hasn't set the kitchen on fire. Yet.

Uraraka covers her face with a gloved hand, looking at Izuku's direction while laughter breaks out in the background. Shouto is curious. What kind of face is Izuku making? Is he blushing crimson and not daring to look up from the ground?

'Who spends more money?'

Shouto feels his cheeks heat up as he slowly lifts his dress shoe. Judging by the whooshing sound from behind and roaring laughter from the crowd, Izuku has already given his answer.

It's not like he wants to spend more than needed. He is just so curious about so many things that he can't help but putting them in the basket and carrying them all to the cashier. One time he spent nearly three hours in a store and came back with four bags full of not-ingredient stuff. Izuku had looked at him with an understanding laced with exasperation smile and pushed him put of the door again with the new list. He bought everything on the list with an extra of 14 packs of kitkat, each with different flavor. He gets better at spending but it's still a work in progress. Izuku has already cooked so he wants to do his fair share of work.

Uraraka is clutching at her side, wheezing.

'Who is more likely to fall asleep with the TV still on?'

Has whoever came up with this question made it their life mission to see Shouto blush scarlet as many times today as they can?

He has fallen asleep not just once, but more than five times with the TV still on, catching up on all the 'pop culture' he has missed out. So far he has covered Star Wars, Harry Potter and just started on Marvel and DC.

Out of five times, three times he woke up to find himself on the bed, one time on the floor with a blanket cocooning himself and one time on Izuku's shoulder. It was, in Shouto's humble opinion, the best morning view he could ever wake up to. Mess of vibrant green hair framing his soft face, morning sunlight filtering through the half-closed window, illuminating the patch of freckles. Izuku breathed softly through his half-opened mouth, blowing Shouto's loose strand of hair rythmically. When he woke up and noticed he was being watched, he sheepishly wiped the non-existent drool and planted a brief kiss on top of Shouto's head. That was the best morning alarm he has ever had.

'Who spends more time on Facebook?'

Izuku.

Definitely Izuku. Without a shadow of a doubt.

He saw Kaminari actually bending over in laughter from the corner of his eyes as he put Izuku's shoe up at the speed of light.

Shouto hasn't known about Facebook until he reaches university and by then it has neither use nor appeal to him. Izuku, on the other hand, uses it daily as a source of news and a means of keeping in touch with their classmates.

'Who is more likely to drop their phone in the toilet?'

Ok, now this is a hard question, because they both have dropped their phones into bodies of water once or twice. Dropping them into the toilet is not that farfetched. As to whose phone is going to be first… Well, his bet is on Izuku, but he will definitely follow soon so both shoes this time.

Kirishima is pounding the ground uncontrollably now.

'Who has a better sense of style?'

Call him haughty but he does.

'Who fell in love first?'

They frequently have argument about that. But no matter what Izuku insists, Shouto _is_ the first to fall in love. It's hard not to, when said person literally broke all their fingers to release him from his own demons.

And he can't bring himself to believe that someone is capable of loving him, after years of not being on the receiving end of love.

So he waves his shoe in the air a little for emphasis. He fell in love with Midoriya Izuku first and nothing can ever change his love for him.

* * *

 _ **AN: ... well I'm such a sap... I might write a chapter 2...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Who fell in love first?'_

Uraraka, really? This question? Really? This is like their most frequently asked question whenever they have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. And they can never come to an agreement, no matter how many arguments they have.

Shouto is adamant that he is the first to fall in love.

Clearly, Shouto isn't aware of how beautiful he is and is too thick-headed when it comes to these things for Izuku to convince him otherwise.

Izuku fell in love, or at least had a not so small crush, with Shouto the moment he laid eyes on the boy.

A frosty, beautiful boy with hair as white as lily and as red as rose sitting straight-backed in the back of the class. The scar marring the left side of his face doesn't make him any less beautiful.

A desolate and lonely boy who needed help but didn't know how to ask for it.

So Izuku helped him.

Then they became friends, then lovers, which is something Izuku still finds hard to believe but is always grateful for.

So yeah, his red shoe is up for this question.

Uraraka makes a tick on her paper. Izuku winks at her. She winks back merrily. She has been keeping track of all their answers so far. Shouto doesn't know that he arranged this beforehand with her but Shouto is sharp, he can take the hint. Izuku can't wait to see Shouto's answers!

'Who has better shower singing voice?'

Shouto does.

He rarely sings but when he does, Izuku drops whatever he is doing to camp outside the bathroom. His phone has several recordings as proof.

The crowd breaks out in laughter and clapping. Izuku sees Fuyumi mouth 'he does?' in his direction. He nods and watches her face light up with glee. Looks like there's a new member for Shouto's Shower Singing fan club.

'Who is more likely to get a traffic ticket?'

This sounds like a question Iida would ask.

Izuku hates to break it to Iida but he has already got a ticket for speeding. But he was just having fun! After all, he just got his license after several failed attempts.

Shouto gave him a defeated, what-am-I-going-to-with-you look as Izuku sheepishly told him later that day. He made a Japanese dinner to appease Shouto.

Iida is making fast chopping motions, face scandalous, which can either mean 'that is an unacceptable behavior' or 'I'm going to lecture you after this is over', from the front of the crowd.

'Who takes longer to prepare for a night out?'

Izuku openly laughs as he waves Shouto's shoe left and right madly. He feels his chair get kicked from behind. That only makes him laugh harder.

Shouto is classier, yes, that's true, Izuku admits it. With tailored suits and slicked back hair, he looks like a prince straight out of fairy tales, ready to sweep Izuku off his feet with his charm and love.

But being classy means taking an unholy amount of time to prepare. Izuku has come to learn to always book the time at their favorite restaurant with an extra hour. Or if it's a get-together with their classmates, he extracts one hour from the agreed time when he tells Shouto. That's the only way to make sure they are on time for everything.

Uraraka is glancing in Shouto's direction with unconcealed laughter. Man, he wants to see Shouto's face so badly now!

'Who is a better dancerr?'

Izuku is.

Even Shouto, his personal dance teacher, has to admit that, albeit grudgingly and with no small amount of wheedling from Izuku.

'Who is a better kisser?'

Good lord, what kind of question is this?

Izuku's ears are on fire as he drops Shouto's shoe in the process of raising it and has to scramble to pick it up.

This is the one thing Izuku can never outdo Shouto.

The crowd laughs louder than ever.

'And the last question is,' Uraraka pauses dramatically, 'Who loves the other more?'

The question isn't even out of her mouth when Izuku shoots his shoe high into the air.

He glances backwards. Shouto has his own shoe up and is looking at him as well. Without a warning, Shouto springs around his chair and crashes his lips onto Izuku's. It is a quick kiss but enough to short circuit his brain. Shouto pulls away first, a playful smile adorns his gorgeous face.

' _I_ am a better kisser,' he whispers into Izuku's ears as cheering and whistling on the background gets wilder.

Not one to lose a battle of showing affection, Izuku catapults himself from his chair and sweeps Shouto into his arms and onto the dance floor, where Jirou is setting up her equipment. Shouto only has time to release a surprised breath before he is being pulled into a cheerful waltz.

' _I_ am a better dancer,' Izuku announces winningly.

Shouto rolls his eyes so hard that his head rolls with the motion.

'Whatever you say,' he dead-pans, a loving smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Whatever I say,' Izuku echoes, full of bliss and love.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

'Why is my breakfast better? It's just instant ramen and water.' Shouto frowns as he peeks over Izuku's shoulder at the paper Uraraka gave them.

'Well it's instant ramen you pour hot water into, so it's the best breakfast ever,' Izuku explains with certainty.

'Okay,' Shouto says slowly. He stops trying to understand how Izuku's mind works ages ago.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** **_This has been sitting around my computer for awhile but I was too lazy to import it here. Someone come scream with me about Tododeku please, at my tumblr .com I have so many feels about this ship and I'm never crawling back up from there._**


End file.
